


Why so serious?

by KingShisui



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingShisui/pseuds/KingShisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймс МакЭвой, будь серьёзнее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why so serious?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ЗФБ-2015.  
> Осторожно, ванильные цитатки.

— Джеймс МакЭвой, будь серьёзнее, — хмурясь, говорит Энн-Мэри — трепетно любящая жена с нежными пальцами и бёдрами в растяжках после родов — и мягко берёт его обеими ладонями за руку. Он снова не смог сдержать «возмутительно пошлую» шуточку, которая действительно казалась Джеймсу смешной — видимо, только ему одному. — Брэндан в соседней комнате, он же услышит и запомнит.  
Жена смотрит на него с плохо скрываемым осуждением в чересчур густо подведённых глазах, когда он высвобождает руку и выходит из гостиной — такой по-домашнему уютной и идеально чистенькой, что из вредности хочется разбросать по углам грязные носки. В последнее время на лице Энн-Мэри всё чаще гримаса усталости — той самой, что не искореняется ни длительным сном, ни отдыхом на тех же отвратительных Багамах; той самой, с чугунными ногами и железными когтями, которыми она впивается в плечи и повисает на них непосильным грузом. Той хронической усталости, что можно уловить, пожалуй, лишь по тусклому взгляду с дымчатой завесью, из-за которой из мира уходят все краски, и он воспринимается исключительно в серых тонах. Его жене всё сложнее скрыть мешки под глазами и мимические морщины, бороздами впивающиеся в её некогда гладкую, бледную кожу, но она не теряет надежды, выбрасывая добрую половину своих заработков на возрастную косметику и пластических хирургов, а злую — на виски и ром, в которых пытается утопить разочарование в собственном теле. Заработки Джеймса, что характерно, она предупредительно не трогает.  
Если вспомнить, кажется, Джеймс во вторую очередь — сразу после мудрых, лучистых глаз — клюнул именно на её бережно охраняемую от ультрафиолетовых лучей кожу, и уже через год после женитьбы крепко призадумался над наличием среди черт своего характера здравомыслия. Жениться на коже и симпатичных ножках — ну же, признайся, Джеймс, — было крайне необдуманно. Впрочем, при всех своих возрастных недостатках Энн-Мэри, кроме всего прочего, обладает потрясающим даром дипломатии: умеет забалтывать кого угодно и гасить любой конфликт, как спичку — одним коротким выдохом. Иногда Джеймс всерьёз пытается разобраться: а не сама ли она уговорила его на свадьбу?  
Он чувствует себя подонком, понимая, что переживает период отчуждения, и снова закуривает синий кэмел на балконе, выпуская завитки дыма в густой, словно кленовый сироп, осенний воздух Глазго на усталое замечание по поводу сигарет в доме. Энн-Мэри использует сына как прикрытие в каждом аргументе.  
Он думает о далёкой долговязой Ирландии с игривой улыбкой на тонких губах и льдистым взглядом серо-голубых глаз.  
Шутка про педиков на Багамах была уморительной, между прочим. Ирлашка бы точно оценил.

— Джеймс, мать твою, МакЭвой, прекрати срывать рабочий процесс и будь, мать твою, серьёзнее!  
Английская каланча Мэттью в режиссёрском кресле яростно мечет глазами гром и молнии из-под нелепой кепки с британским флагом, судя по всему, лихорадочно, но безуспешно пытаясь придумать, как прекратить балаган на площадке. Немецко-ирландская каланча Майкл по правую руку громко хохочет вместе со съёмочной группой, демонстрируя всю свою акулью тысячу безупречно белых зубов, и жмурится, утирая слёзы с глаз. А шотландский коротышка Джеймс — чего греха таить — заслуженно вкушает плоды особо удачной шутки о двусмысленности фаллического символа прямо напротив национального героя-освободителя Авраама Линкольна — прямо между Чарльзом и Эриком, чёрт возьми. Он довольно улыбается — сладко-сладко, именно так, как нравится девочкам пубертатного возраста, и думает, что у каланчи по имени Майкл преступно красивые руки, а глаза чересчур часто меняют цвет. Никогда не угадаешь, посмотрит ли на тебя прозрачно-голубое дублинское небо или осенняя вересковая пустошь.  
Джеймс действительно любит свою работу и всегда относится к ней предельно серьёзно. Он максимально сосредоточенно играл фавна с козлиными ногами, не позволял себе отпускать шуточки о поросячьем носе Кристины и — личная гордость — сдержался, услышав выкрик Джо «Кира, подрочи ему!». Халатность в работе непозволительна для могучей Шотландии. На площадке Джеймс в буквальном смысле превращался в другого человека, и ни один из режиссёров не мог пожаловаться на срыв съёмочного процесса по его вине.  
Но потом его взяли на роль восторженно-наивного телепата с учёной степенью в пару к гремучей смеси ирландской безбашенности и немецкой сдержанности. И с этим человеком он больше не мог сдерживать свой шальной характер.  
Джеймс раньше полагал, что таких людей не существует в природе.

— Джеймс, мать твою, МакЭвой, откуда у тебя столько охуительных шуток?  
Мистер Фассбендер сидит по другую сторону стола — чересчур далеко, словно на другом континенте, на другом берегу Атлантического океана — и снова ослепляет весь бар белизной своей клыкастой улыбки. Он совершенно искренне веселится, запивая смех гиннессом, а Джеймс не может вспомнить, о чём только что пошутил, вместо этого почему-то думая о словах Энн-Мэри.  
«Рэй Брэдбери, дорогой. Он знал всё об этом чёртовом мире».  
В тысяча первый, в миллион первый раз Джеймс убеждается, что его жена — самая мудрая женщина в этом самом чёртовом мире.  
— «Его улыбкой можно было вскрыть вены на запястьях».  
Майкл давится пивом от неожиданного поворота в разговоре и вопросительно приподнимает бровь.  
— Это что ещё за ванильные цитатки?  
— Рэй Брэдбери, дорогой. Он знал всё об этом чёртовом мире.  
Майкл ухмыляется, на удивление не вступая в спор, а Джеймс залпом допивает уокера, чувствуя, что прямо здесь, в самом тёмном углу какого-то малоприметного бара, и прямо сейчас, в самый тёмный час перед рассветом, всерьёз готов резать вены идиотской акульей улыбкой идиотского немецкого ирлашки.  
Чувствуя смертельную усталость от своего сердца.  
Переосмысление смысла бытия и собственной адекватности с помощью ванильных цитаток из чёртового Брэдбери. Джеймс автоматически сочиняет очередную «возмутительно пошлую» шуточку по этому поводу, и ему хочется долго и неприлично смеяться в голос.  
Он смотрит на Майкла и уже собирается глумиться над самим собой — эксклюзивная клоунада от гордости всей Шотландии, не пропустите, — но вдруг ловит взгляд предгрозового дублинского неба.  
Штормовое предупреждение, объявляет Джеймс «сам себе прогноз погоды» МакЭвой, от девяти до двенадцати баллов, спасайся, кто может, клоунада откладывается на неопределённый срок.  
— Сегодня ты ночуешь у меня. — Фассбендер не умеет спрашивать разрешения. Он с ноги выбивает все двери и без лишних слов берёт то, что ему нужно.  
МакЭвой и рад бы сопротивляться, но штормовое предупреждение вынуждает его здравый смысл в панике спрятаться в подземный бункер.

— Не смей становиться серьёзнее.  
Майкл по-хозяйски обнимает за плечи — коротышка МакЭвой не вырвался бы даже при большом желании, — и курит так, словно сигарета — это любовь всей его жизни на одну ночь. Джеймс как-то пытался скопировать этот фассбендеровский способ курить, но, конечно же, не преуспел. Он познаёт дзен, в очередной раз удивляясь умению курить так, чтобы тебя захотели все половозрелые люди в возрасте от тринадцати до шестидесяти трёх лет.  
— Твои шутки — это такая же неотъемлемая часть тебя, как и блядские синие глаза.  
Джеймс выныривает из дзена, только среагировав на слово «блядские».  
— Ещё одна шутка про блядские глаза — и я тебя выебу. В том самом синем платье. Мэттью с радостью достанет для меня реквизит, а Брайан ещё и переодеть поможет.  
Фассбендер коротко усмехается одним уголком губ, сминая сигарету в пепельнице.  
— Джеймс, оставайся собой. — Он смотрит серьёзным взглядом — Ирландское море шумит волнами в его глазах — и даже хмурится так, что морщинки между бровей становятся глубже.  
Джеймс гладит большим пальцем морщинки Майкла и чувствует, как утопает в нём — в его смятых белых простынях на односпальной кровати, в его пропахшей сигаретами и пряным ароматом северных трав квартире, в его туманном серо-зелёном Дублине. Чувствует, как Ирландское море заполняет его внутренности, вливаясь ледяным потоком вдоль хребта.  
Джеймс зачем-то рассказывает Фассбендеру о школьной учительнице с огромными буферами, которая назвала его шуточки «возмутительно пошлыми» и из-за которой его чуть не выгнали из школы.  
И боится признаться даже самому себе, что Майкл Фассбендер, это человеческое воплощение оксюморона, это несуществующее в природе сочетание ирландской безбашенности и немецкой сдержанности, — единственный, кто принял Джеймса полностью и безоговорочно, не пытался урезонить его фонтанирующее двадцать пять часов в сутки чувство юмора. Не просил быть серьёзнее.  
Признаться себе в этом означало бы расписаться в собственной беспомощности.

— Джеймс МакЭвой, будь, в конце-то концов, серьёзен.  
Джеймс шёпотом говорит это сам себе, возвращаясь с балкона в дом. Он решительно не понимает, как могут возыметь эффект слова, которые не действуют на него уже четвёртый десяток, но всё равно шепчет:  
— Будь серьёзен.  
Энн-Мэри, трепетно любящая жена, родила ему маленького чемпиона, который не вылезает из футболки с логотипом клуба «Селтик» и в свои четыре года уже просится с отцом на рыбалку. Он смотрит на Джеймса грустными, понимающими всё на свете глазами, провожая в аэропорту на очередной рейс, и улыбается.  
А Джеймсу стыдно признаться, что рыбалке его научил Фассбендер.  
Весь из себя идеальный Фассбендер, с его мотоциклами, очками-авиаторами, растянутыми футболками и парфюмом от версаче за пятьсот долларов: «А, фигня, Стив перед премьерой “Стыда” подарил. Сказал, что ему будет стыдно стоять со мной на одной красной дорожке, если я буду пахнуть дешевле двухсот долларов».  
Весь из себя идеальный Фассбендер, который учил его правильно держать удочку, замахиваться, делать приманки и выбирать подкормку, пока Джеймс уговаривал сам себя, что делает это исключительно ради сына.  
Весь из себя идеальный Фассбендер, который радовался подаренной Джеймсом кожаной куртке почти так же бурно, как Брэндан — билетам на Премьер-Лигу, а потом абсолютно серьёзно заявил Брайану, что согласен сниматься только в ней.  
Весь из себя идеальный Фассбендер, четыре месяца без которого равны четырём жизням, прожитым в полном одиночестве.  
«Вся Америка в то лето была влюблена в нас, влюблённых».  
Весь из себя идеальный Фассбендер, который даже смс-ки идеальные присылает.  
Джеймс отвечает ему что-то невпопад, не веря, что Майкл на самом деле прочитал Брэдбери. А потом безоговорочно капитулирует.  
«Мы же увидимся в Лондоне?»  
«Прихвати с собой побольше охуительных шуток».


End file.
